The Butterfly Dream
by Shaxra15
Summary: Hinata is thrown into a Wonderland-like world of dreams where she desperately chases after her love. Soon she begins loosing sight of reality in this deceptive Butterfly Dream of black feathers. Only one certain person on the other side can bring her back before it's too late and she falls prey to the Dream's untold dangers. Inspired by Alice in Wonderland and the Butterfly Dream.


_AN: Warning: this is obviously NaruHina. You don't like you don't' have to read :P _

* * *

_**Prologue: **_**ROSES**_**-Innocent Childhood**_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"One must learn to love, and go through a good deal of suffering to get to it…and the journey is always toward the other soul."

-D.H. Lawrence

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_She could no longer define the line between dream and actuality. _Here_, childhood and teenage years both scrambled beyond rationale. Truth and Falsehood clashed and inevitably mixed. Hope and utter despair were amalgamated into one, yet not. This state of begin was solid yet fragile. A single touch could break this mirror's conjured image. As she pressed her shaking hands against the wall in front of her she heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. It was thunderous. She could not overcome the urge to squeeze her eyes shut and clamp her hands over her ears-not wanting to hear the horrid sound of it breaking._

_When she came to she found herself walking through a peculiar garden. She was young-a mere pre-schooler. Her silver eyes studied the flowers intently. Her eyes were curious and awed by the many types of flowers within this strange garden. But of all the colorful flowers the one that lured her in the most were the line of roses. The roses were beautiful but had an air of deadliness to them. They were coated in red. Young Hinata didn't want to ponder whether it was merely paint…or blood. Just the thought of blood made the shy child shudder. _

_Still she pushed the reaction aside as she yearned to reach for the exquisiteness of the soft crimson rose, to _feel_ the velvet petals…Her hands trembled as she reached out and once she did she was rewarded for her efforts with a prick to her finger by a thorn. She held her bleeding finger, tears forming in her eyes. She turned away afraid of the flower's beautiful temptation and hurtful consequence. It seemed, she thought bitterly, every beautiful thing she touched would hurt her._

_She then saw a curios sight rush past her. It appeared to be a small fox bearing a coat of white fur. It speedily ran past the garden's black steel gates. Outside them it hurried towards a forest of snow covered trees. The white fox had a mischievous air about it. It was almost as if it was calling for her… She watched him in wonder as she asked herself if she should follow after him. She debated with herself quickly as it was beginning, in its haste, to leave her sight of view. It was true she wanted to _leave_ the garden else she'd run into something that'd hurt her again or perhaps there were poisonous plants here too…and she wanted to approach the fox so she could stroke his fur as any child would. But on the flip side the colorless fox could prove to be dangerous-foxes _were_ known to be sly tricksters after all. She could get hurt by him as well._

_The Hyuuga looked back at the roses then to the direction the fox had ran off. She swallowed hard…and followed after it._

_Rushing, she did not notice the red-eyed crow watching her. _

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"Are you sure," her voice rang out in the darkness, "that this is indeed the correct target?"

'_Speak of the angel', _the black haired man thought to him-self as he turned around towards the voice.

"Yes," Itachi nodded. The Uchiha's red eyes glinted in the light.

She glided down to where he was standing, her paper wings dispersed. They watched the rain fall over the towers. Some distance away thunder cracked the sky. Here, it never ceased raining.

"Pain-sama will _not_ accept failure. Project Wonderland is to succeed without flaw," she said flatly. Itachi detected doubt in her voice.

He sighed, "Do you want me to _shift _through her memories to make absolutecertain, Konan?"

"Yes."

He bowed, "Consider it done."

The lone female of the Akatsuki disappeared immediately leaving behind a single origami rose. Itachi picked it up, studying it. It was perfect; there was not a single flaw or mar in its paper, shape or even its folds. He crumbled it up before walking away. _Utopias born from sacrifice_… it was a concept of an inevitable fate that sickened him.

The origami rose soon dissolved in the drenching rain.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Excuse my ramble but I feel like mentioning this very F'ed up story is partially inspired by Youn In-wan's _Déjà-Vu_. That manhwa is an absolute must read! :3 I must also point out the idea for this story first struck me when I looked up the Butterfly Dream upon reading about it in Deadman Wonderland. (Which I doubt I'll ever finish it, DW I mean) And this story takes place err…let's just say before the entire Akatsuki is wiped out. Also…this is probably too…_weird_ but I wanted to do strict pairing for once. A silly concept making no sense…this story can go anywhere believe me. (T rated of course. I just mean there are no bounds in dream state where the deceptive dream will lead her. Go watch some Inception LOL) Also what's going on? You must be patient and all will be revealed mwha. This _is_ only a prologue, after all._


End file.
